Domestic Drabble
by geminadream
Summary: Domestic Drabble about Castiel and Dean. Including a dom/sub relationship, sub!Dean and gentle!dom!Cas. Light hearted. WARNINGS: adults themes but no actual smut.


Dean had been waiting for this day for years, well maybe more like 7 days 3hours and 46 minutes to be precise. His Cas was finally coming home from a week away visiting family, unfortunately Dean couldn't go due to his work. Who would have thought being your own boss wouldn't always pay out?

He had set up a surprise for his husbands return. He had made dinner for the two of them that once it was ready would be sitting on the table which at the moment is covered in rose petals. Every petal was handpicked by Dean himself. The table also had two candles burning to help set the mood along with the ever romantic Led Zeppelin playing in the background.

Thirty minutes till Castiel arrives, Dean had received a very suggestive text from him moments ago alerting Dean of some items he acquired during his time away.

That got Dean moving.

With a minute to spare, Dean was washed, dressed and dinner was served. Handmade beef burgers with sweet potato chips and a garlic mayo dip.

Castiel entered just as Dean turned down the lights to set the mood.

"Honey I'm home!" Joked Cas, to which Dean replied

"Through here honey!"

Dean was standing next to the dining table with two glasses of wine in his hands

"You know if someone had asked me three years ago to try a sip of this I would have laughed in their face, but you my beautiful husband- have opened me to a world of discovery. Now come here so I can kiss that delicious mouth of yours!"

Castiel gave Dean a big smirk. He sauntered over to Dean and gave him a loving kiss and ended it with a firm and precise smack on the butt.

"Cheeky"

The two men sat at the table eating their dinner and discussed what each other had been doing during their time apart. Dean talked about the day Jo was particularly clumsy and had managed to trip him up which caused him to fall face first into a fresh cream pie he had made earlier that day, he then went onto show him the pictures both Sam and Jo had managed to take. Castiel shared the stories of his family's escapades including discovering his brother's new relationship by –unfortunately- walking in on them having some rather kinky sex on the kitchen counter tops involving certain fruit and dairy products. The two shared a laugh;

"At least we know one family trait eh Cas?" Dean winked at his husband.

"You're terrible Dean!"

"You know Angel, you were away for a long time and I was _such a good boy _during my time alone."

The fiendish pout Dean had mastered during their time together had appeared. Cas couldn't deny Dean anything when he pulled that face. _Damn._

"I know you have baby"

Castiel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys.

"Are these what you want?"

Dean squirmed in his seat and subconsciously put a hand to his groin. Cas saw this subtle gesture and took it upon himself to get things flowing.

"I want you undressed and prepped, waiting for me by the time I have tidied up."

He could see his Dean was torn between refusing to let his husband doing chores after travelling all day and following his husbands orders.

"Go Dean, we don't want you to earn a punishment before we even have fun do you?"

Dean got to their bedroom in record time. Cas laughed to himself as he tided the mess that remained.

**15 minutes later…**

Cas was standing, leaning against the bedroom doorframe observing his husband.

"Good job baby, this is gonna be so much fun…"

**Sometime later…**

They both collapsed onto the bed completely naked and spent

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

Dean took another drink and swallowed loudly.

"What is it baby?" Cas was growing concerned.

"It' just…We are married- well I thought that, no never mind, forget I said anything."

"No, what is it Dean?" Cas replied whilst massaging his husbands legs.

"It's just in the time we have been married, we have never…you know"

"Know what Dean?"

"Had plain old boring vanilla sex"

Castiel couldn't help but laugh and snort at his husbands comment.


End file.
